O Jogo
by Youko Kitsuke
Summary: Um joguinho bem interessante entre os garotos - Yaoi e cenas picantes -


**NOTAS NO JUTSU!**

- Cenas meio picantes... Kukukukuku...

- Deixem reviews quando acabarem de ler. =3 /apanha.

**O Jogo - Capitulo 1**

Todos estavam reunidos perto do Ichikaru Ramen, vários entediados.

Sasuke ignorava todos. Naruto comia quilos de ramen. Kakashi relia pela milésima vez seu livrinho - já estava cansado, queria o novo - e também ignorava Gai o desafiando. Lee apoiava seu sensei falando sobre o Fogo da Juventude. Shikamaru procurava (?) uma nuvem pra olhar, estava quase de noite e não tinha nenhuma. Neji e Shino mudos, cada um longe de todos e dos lados opostos do restaurante. Kiba ao lado de Naruto tentando fazê-lo rir para se engasgar ou cuspir o ramen só para ele divertir. Gaara numa sombra, igualmente Shino e Neji, mudo como sempre. Kankurou só olhando e achando todos idiotas.

- De quem foi essa idéia idiota de fazer uma noite para os garotos? - Se pronunciou Neji.

- Kiba e Naruto. - (Quase) todos falaram juntos.

Os citados gelaram com o olhar mortal de todos e fingiram que não era com eles voltando a atenção para o ramen. Só voltaram a olhar quando todos já não os encaravam mais, cochicharam entre si para falar algo que preste - segundo alguns - e não serem mortos.

- Ahm... - Começou Kiba, todos os olhares foram dirigidos á ele que se encolheu atrás do Uzumaki.

- Vamos jogar um jogo! - Exclamou Naruto fazendo jóinha. Kiba saiu de trás do loiro e fez pose com este.

- Que jogo, Dobe? - Perguntou Sasuke indiferente, apesar de estar como sempre tinha uma pequena curiosidade, quem sabe isso seria interessante.

- Vamos primeiro para outro lugar daí eu conto... - Naruto sorriu com um malicioso sorriso de raposa deixando vários intrigados.

Todos foram para um parque - agora a noite estava deserto - e se sentaram perto de um poste de luz em círculo. Estavam curiosos para saber o que era, aquele sorrisinho não era muito comum.

- Conta Naruto-kun! O Fogo da Juventude queima em curiosidade! (?) - Exclamou Lee com sua pose de Nice Guy.

- Bem... - Começou Naruto.

- É um jogo bem divertido... - Continuou Kiba, os dois andavam com pasos lentos pelo círculo, fazendo mistério. - Picante também... - Malicia.

- Assim: Vamos jogar esse dado - Recebeu um dado do garoto-cachorro e mostrou a todos. - Tem uma ação para duas pessoas fazerem, escrevemos os nomes de todos em papéis, alguém lança o dado e pega um papel para ver com quem vai fazer.

- Simples. Vamos?

Haviam intrigado todos, ou quase. Os mudos ainda estavam mudos. Kiba e Naruto olharam para todos recebendo alguns sinais positivos, outros tanto faz e...

- Não. - Neji, Sasuke, Shino e Gaara.

- Bakas! Só vocês que não vão jogar seus enjoados! - Gritou Naruto irritado para eles.

- Estão com medo? - Riu Kiba vendo Sasuke e Neji toparem.

Shino e Gaara em silêncio.

- Shino? - Kiba o olhou.

- Tá, tanto faz. - Respondeu sem se mexer.

- E você Gaara? - O loiro pulou na direção do Sabaku, que continuou indiferente. - Por favor! Por favor! - Se ajoelhou na frente do ruivo fazendo cara de raposa sem dono.

- Certo, mas pare de me incomodar.

- YAY! Vamos jogar! - Fez um sinal super positivo com o polegar.

Todos se sentaram no círcuclo, até os indiferentes. Sasuke e Neji trocavam raios de ódio e olhares desafiadores para ver quem era melhor, isso era um show para alguns mas logo Naruto e Kiba os separaram.

- Quem quer ser o primeiro? - Perguntaram Naruto e Kiba juntos, animados.

- Yosh! Eu quero! - Lee se levantou indo até o dado no centro do círculo.

- Vai Lee! O Fogo da Juventude está com você! - Torcia Gai para seu pupilo com o Fogo da Juventude queimando em volta de si. (?)

Lee foi confiante e jogou o dado pegando um papel depois. Kiba e Naruto pegaram o dado e levam em voz alta: _"Dar um beijo de língua"_ e no papel _"Naruto"_.

- O QUE?! - Naruto grita para toda Konoha ouvir e Lee virou pedra.

Gai cutuca o aluno que quebra (?) e Kiba já rolava no chão de tanto rir.

- Você também teve a idéia desse jogo, vai lá agora! Sem desculpa! - Fala Kiba do chão.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... Mas...! - Tentava pensar em algo o loiro.

- Sem "mas mas mas", Naruto! - Kiba juntou os pedaços de Lee no chão e reconstruiu empurrando depois para perto do Uzumaki. - Vai, beija logo! - Depois voltou a rir.

Voltando a si Lee segurou o rosto de Naruto: - Desculpe Naruto-kun... - Se aproximou dele e o beijou rápido, quase violento.

Todos (quase) ficaram mudos olhando a cena. Depois os dois se afastaram muito vermelhos, Naruto capota e Lee se esconde atrás de seu sensei. Um tempo depois para passar o choque e continuaram o jogo, mas os dois continuavam na mesma.

- Naruto, sua vez. - Cutucou o loiro no chão ainda rindo um pouco.

Naruto se levantou ainda corado limpando as roupas e pegou o dado, jogou e pegou um papel. O dado rolou e Kiba segurou lendo: _"Morder e lamber a orelha"_ e no papel _"Kankurou"._

- O QUE?! - Naruto grita para toda Konoha (2) e Kankurou capota.

------------------------------

**Youko:** Omg, eu quero jogar também! \o/ (_Apanha do Iruka [?]_)

**Iruka:** Você não pode jogar essas coisas pervertidas. u.u

(_Kakashi e Sasuke cochichando no canto sobre que o Iruka pareçe gostar de ser babá do Youko, nunca reclamou. Sasuke sempre reclama e Kakashi é bichinho de pelúcia [?]_)

**Youko:** Até o proximo cap. e não se esqueçam das reviews! \o_ (_Agarra o Kakashi e coloca na camiseta, sai arrastando o Iruka e o Sasuke_)


End file.
